


Disconnect

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Everything is okay with Frank there to take care of him.





	Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord... Sorry I have been MIA for so long! I feel really bad, but I've had a lot going on in my personal life and I just haven't been able to focus on writing lately. I'm back though, and I'm just going to pick up with this challenge where I am! Hopefully these last couple fics will make up for all the ones I missed. Love y'all <3
> 
> Day twenty-one: aftercare

Gerard shuddered in the other man’s arms, eyes hazy where they stared off into the dark of the room.

“I love you, baby,” Frank whispered, stroking his hair. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you, honey.”

It didn’t take much for Gerard to fade back into reality; with Frank there comforting him, he felt safe and warm. After a few minutes, he murmured, “Hey, Frankie.”

Frank smiled, kissing his forehead. “Hey. You alright, baby?”

“Mmhmm.” Gerard nodded, cuddling closer to Frank. “Just thirsty.”

“Okay. Let me get you some water, sweetheart.”

Gerard smiled, leaning up to kiss the other man on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Frank said, ruffling Gerard’s hair.

When he got up, Gerard went to lay back against the pillows and groaned. “Ugh. My ass hurts.”

Frank smirked. “What, from the whip or from getting fucked?”

Gerard laughed. “I don’t know. Both? Do we still have that lotion?”

Frank’s smile turned warmer, sweeter, and he replied, “Yeah, I think so. I’ll be right back with your water and then I’ll look for it.”

“You’re the best,” Gerard said genuinely. Then he called after Frank, “Can you get me a Poptart?”

Frank chuckled, glancing over his shoulder. “Sure thing, princess.”

“Thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think! as always, I'm happy to take requests c:
> 
>  
> 
> ~~follow me on IG @basment.vampire or Twitter @BasemntVampire~~


End file.
